marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Havok
|release date = February 7th, 2019|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #54|abilities = Plasma Charge Plasma Build Up Feedback Prowess|signature ability = Plasma Amplification|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes}}Havok '''is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Alexander Summers aka Havok, is the younger brother of Scott Summers. Much like his brother Havok has the ability to project blasts of plasma energy, though his blasts are released as concentric waves of energy, and Havok must use significant effort to focus them into directed blasts. Havok can be overwhelmed by his power which can make him nearly as dangerous to his friends as his enemies, and leads him to wear a specialized containment suit. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Havok is Immune to all forms of Incinerate. * Havok’s mutation gives him +2000 Energy Resistance * Havok Passively generates 2.5% of a Bar of Power each second * Havok gains 25% less Power from landing and receiving Hits. When Struck by Critical Hits * Havok reduces his Opponent’s Critical Damage Rating by 50%. All Attacks * Havok’s Medium Attacks, Heavy Attacks, and Light combo ending attacks do not make Contact, and deal Energy Damage. Plasma Charges – Passive * Havok generates a Plasma Charge every 5 seconds, and can have a maximum of 10 Plasma Charges. * While Power Locked Havok’s Plasma Charge generation increases to 2 Charges every 5 seconds. * Each time Havok receives Energy Damage or a Critical Hit he gains +1 Plasma Charge(s). * If affected by a Power Drain Havok loses all his Plasma Charges. Plasma Build Up – Debuff * When Havok would generate a Plasma Charge beyond his maximum, he instead places a Plasma Build Up on the Opponent. Plasma Build Ups last until removed by another ability. * If made to Bleed Havok puts a Plasma Build Up on the Opponent. * At 11 Stacks all Plasma Build Ups are Removed. * When a Plasma Buildup is removed, it detonates causing 168 Energy Damage. * If a Plasma Build Up is removed due to a Purify effect its Damage is increased to 448. * Champions with an Armor Up Buff, and Havok, receive no damage from this ability. While Heavy Attack Charging * Convert 2 Plasma Charge(s) to 1 Prowess, each increasing Special Attack Damage by 10% and lasting until Havok’s next Special Attack ends. Max 5 stacks. Heavy Attacks * Places a Plasma Feedback Debuff on the Opponent for 10 seconds, causing 56 Energy Damage over its duration, for each Plasma Build Up on the Opponent. Signature Ability '''Plasma Amplification – Passive Havok’s powers have massive potential, but their tendency to surge suddenly threatens to overwhelm his control. * Each time Havok gains a Plasma Charge, from any source other than this ability he has a 50% chance to gain another one. Special Attacks * If Havok has 7+ Stacks of Prowess all hits of his Special Attacks become Unblockable. * Converts up to 5 Plasma Charge(s) into Passive Prowess Effects, each increasing Special Attack Damage by 10% and lasting for 13 seconds. Special 1: Blast Waves – Havok releases waves of raw plasma energy, to batter his foes while building up dangerous levels of residual energy in their very cells. * On activating this Special Attack Havok gains an Overcharge Passive Effect for the next 9 seconds, granting +1 Plasma Charge(s) per second. Special 2: Focused Blast – Havok harnesses the energy within himself, propelling into the air before releasing a blast of plasma channeled directly towards his opponent. * +1960 Attack as long as the Opponent doesn’t have an active Armor Up Buff. Special 3: Overwhelming Power – Nearly losing control Havok burns bright enough to compete with the very stars, before unleashing a devastating series of plasma blasts! * Convert all Plasma Charges into Prowess Passive Effects. * +448 Attack for each Plasma Charge converted. * Purifies all Plasma Build Ups on the Opponent. Navigation